


Charades

by triberghexe241



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triberghexe241/pseuds/triberghexe241
Summary: This is also posted on my Tumblr (dot-writes)! Chapters are posted there first!
Relationships: Matthew Healy/You, Matty Healy/You
Kudos: 2





	1. Charades

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Tumblr (dot-writes)! Chapters are posted there first!

You sat in the front row at New York Fashion Week, having received two tickets from Dior after wearing their dresses to each of the big premieres your films had over the last two years. You were definitely still an industry newbie and conscious of how obvious that was. Your best friend sat next to you, giddy about attending, as they put it “a big celebrity milestone”. They were excited but for your sake, remained reserved and professional. The pair of you quietly chatted about what clothes you liked and disliked as the models came down the runway. You felt eyes on you and glanced around subtly. You spotted who was looking at you. Matty Healy. He was sat across the runway from you. He gave you a small smile, you smiled and nodded back to him. 

“Oh, (Y/N), look at that one!” (Y/B/F/N) got your attention again, you looked over at them and they were nodding to the model that had just come out. The dress she had on was your favorite cut and color. (Y/B/F/N) knew you well enough to know that you’d absolutely love it. You chuckled and nodded.

“Love it, (Y/B/F/N).” You told them. You glanced back at Matty for a moment and he was still looking at you, small grin on his face. You went back to watching the show. A few moments later, your best friend smacked your arm. “Aye, what?” You muttered as you looked over at them.

“That guy wants your attention.” They said and nodded to Matty. You looked back over at him and he waved at you. You chuckled and waved back, before tucking some hair behind your ear a bit nervously. He began to mouth something, doing fairly large gestures with his hands as well.

“What?” You mothed back to him. 

“You.” He mouthed more clearly and pointed to you.

“Me?” You mouthed back and pointed to yourself to confirm, Matty nodded then made a plus sign with his fingers.

“And…” He mouthed and then pointed to himself. “Me.”

“And you?” You mouthed and pointed back to him and he nodded again, (Y/B/F/N) chuckled from next to you. Matty mimed something that made you laugh as you couldn’t figure it out. He held up a finger. One word. You thought back to charades. Matty mimed holding a cup and you nodded. “Okay.” You mouthed to him, confirming you understood. He mimed pouring something into the cup.

“Drinks?” He mouthed. You were a bit surprised.

“You and me?” You mouthed back while pointing to the appropriate people. Matty nodded and you gave him a thumbs up which made him laugh.

“What just happened?” (Y/B/F/N) laughed from next to you.

“Apparently I’m getting drinks with him.” You chuckled.

“Oh what am I supposed to do?” They laughed.

“(Y/B/F/N). You can get drinks with us. I’m sure he won’t mind that.” You chuckled.

“(Y/N/N), I know you’re not that dumb. I’m not gonna third wheel on you getting drinks with a rockstar.” They laughed. You rolled your eyes.

\--

The show came to a close, the crowd began to disperse and you couldn’t help but laugh as you watched Matty slightly struggle to hoist himself onto the runway. He crossed it and hopped down in front of you and (Y/B/F/N).  
“Hello.” You chuckled to him.

“Hey.” He grinned back. 

“Um, I’m (Y/F/N) and this is my friend…” You began to say as you turned to where they had been standing but (Y/B/F/N) had already began to walk away. “(Y/B/F/N)!” You called after them with a laugh.

“Love you, bye!” They called back as they disappeared into the crowd. Matty chuckled and you turned back to him.

“Matty Healy.” He smiled at you.

“Oh, I know.” You chuckled. “So uh, drinks?” You asked.

“Yeah.” He nodded and grabbed your hand, leading you to the bar that was in the next room over. You two stood at the bar. Matty ordered his drink, “And whatever she’d like.” He said and gestured to you.  
“Uh, can I get a jack and coke? Light on the coke please?” You said and Matty laughed. “What?” You asked.

“I just didn’t take you for a whiskey drinker.” He said and you shrugged. “So, this your first show?”

“Yeah.” You chuckled. “Could you tell?”

“A bit, yeah.” Matty nodded. “You’ll get the hang of it though.” He shrugged.

“Hm,” You hummed. “Become a seasoned celebrity like you?”

Matty laughed, “Yeah, I guess.”

A brief silence settled as you two took sips of your drinks, only broken when a few people came over to speak with Matty. You half listened to the conversation, still processing what the day had been and where you stood now.

“And you’re (Y/F/N), yes? That new director?” The man that was talking to Matty asked and you looked up from your drink, Timothee Chalamet was smiling at you.

“Uh, yeah.” You nodded and he introduced himself, the pair of you shook hands.

“I’d love to work on your next project.” He said.

“Oh,” You chuckled. “Um, sure.” You took a card out of your purse and passed it to him. “That’s my info, I’ll give a note to the casting director that you’ll send in an audition once we’re looking.” You smiled.

“That’s great, thanks.” He nodded, he said his goodbyes and walked away.

“So, what is your next film?” Matty asked. “Another thriller?”

“Ah, nah.” You chuckled. “We just finished the final script, its kind of a coming of age story. Bit of a drama.”

“Life’s a bit of a drama isn’t it?” He asked and you laughed.

“How profound.” You said once your laugh had settled.

You and Matty talked up until the next show, you’d by that point exchanged numbers and socials before returning to your seats. Your best friend already waiting for you at theirs.

“So, how’d it go?” They grinned at you as they nudged you, teasingly.

“It was fine.” You chuckled. “He’s a bit of a smartass but he’s nice enough.” You shrugged.

“So, what are you guys gonna like go for a date or something?” (Y/B/F/N) asked.

“(Y/B/F/N/N).” You chuckled. “We just chatted and had drinks.”

“Yeah, but I know you had a thing for him back in uni.” They teased you.

“Yeah, whatever.” You laughed and looked towards the runway, only to catch Matty smiling at you.


	2. Check Ins

It had been a few weeks since the show. You and Matty had been chatting about films and music over text while occasionally sharing things with the other on social media. You two had got on really well just from the short conversation you had over drinks. You were working on some things for your next film, half listening to whatever documentary (Y/B/F/N) had going on the TV. You had a nice apartment, the two of you shared it. Primarily because you weren’t a fan of living alone. So, (Y/B/F/N) was also your roommate, she paid for her part of utilities and her groceries but you covered all of the rent and didn’t mind it. Your phone rang from next to you on the couch. 

“(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N).” You answered it blindly, you’d gotten to a point of notoriety where you had an assistant and typically any business calls went to him first but there were still a few stragglers from when you were young that managed to get your phone number from your mother under the guise of friendship. Dicks. 

You knew who it was as soon as you heard him chuckle, “Rather formal. Should I address you as Miss (Y/L/N)?” You could hear Matty smirking on the other end of the phone. 

“That something you in to, Matty?” You flirted with a bit of a hum as you stood up from your spot on the sofa. As you did, you noticed the sky outside your large windows had gone from a soft blue to that hazy navy blue, thanks to the city lights radiating against where any buildings hit the horizon.

(Y/B/F/N)’s jaw dropped a bit, you weren’t typically one to be so forward but over the past few months that changed. Especially after drinks with Matty. The two of you had been chatting, very friendly with bits of flirting and teasing here and there. (Y/B/F/N) didn’t quite know just how much of the flirting came from you. It all being over the phone helped, you felt a bit more confident with your comments and teasing while you were in the comfort of your own home. You knew that if you ever saw Matty in person again, your confidence would very likely diminish. Something about his physical presence, despite his smaller stature, was overwhelming to you. You chuckled and patted your friend on the top of her head as you headed towards your bedroom. 

“‘Ey!” She called after you, you turned around to look at her. “No phone sex while I’m here.” 

“Fuck off.” You laughed back at her. 

You made your way to your bedroom and sat at your vanity, fiddling with your brushes as Matty excitedly told you about the progress they’d made on the album. You two had shared a lot over the past few weeks. The last person you’d opened up to so quickly was (Y/B/F/N). And Matty opened up to you too. 

“I’ve got some down time now, up for some food?” Matty asked you. It surprised you and you didn’t realize how silent you’d been until Matty spoke up again. “(Y/N)? You alright?” He asked.   
“Uh,” You began and glanced around for an excuse. 

“Yeah, I’m alright. Just uh, tired. Work today was…” You gestured broadly to yourself as you tried to find the right word to use as an excuse. “Overwhelming.” A bit like you. You wanted to add. But no, Matty wasn’t overwhelming in the sense of stressing you out. It was the crush you’d had on him since (Y/B/F/N) played their debut album that night in the dorm you two first shared. Matty was overwhelming and excitedly so. 

But that excitement presented more as anxiety. A subtle presentation of it.

You hadn’t realized it while you two spoke at the show but (Y/B/F/N) had pointed it out. When you’d returned to your seats, she pointed out that you had in fact shredded your nails and cuticles to the point they were nearly bleeding. And she knew. When you liked someone a lot you had to keep your hands moving and fidget to have some sense of calm in the moment. 

And you really fucking hated it. 

You wanted to be the cocky, flirty person you were on the phone but the overwhelming…. God, you were going to start hating that word soon. 

“(Y/N)?” Matty asked again with a soft chuckle. 

That wasn’t something you hadn’t expected from him. 

More softness. He had his brash and co-… No, focus. 

Fuck. Did he say something else while you were in your head?

“I’m… uh,” You pinched the bridge of your nose. “I’m really sorry, I zoned out. What did you say?” 

“You eaten today?” He asked. It had become a normal thing, you two would remind each other to eat or check-in about it since you both had a habit to get so focused on work that it would be forgotten.  
You glance around your room, not actually checking for any evidence of you having eaten but trying to recall if at all today you had taken the time to eat. You hadn’t. “I feel like you know the answer.” You smile a bit. 

“Well,” Matty chuckled. “In that case… How about I come ‘round to yours? Grab some takeaway on my way over?” 

Oh. You took a deep breath, “I appreciate the offer, Matty. That’s really sweet…” 

“There’s a but.” Matty cut you off with a chuckle.

“I’m just more tired than I am hungry, y’know?” You explained, you were in fact very tired but also starving. Working from 6am to… wait, what time was it. You checked your phone briefly. 10pm. Shit, you’d really gotten so engrossed in your work. “Wouldn’t wanna make you come over here, just to fall asleep on you.” 

“I wouldn’t mind.” He told you in a low and strangely soothing voice. You laughed a bit, breathlessly. You started to bite your nails, not quite sure of how to reply. Thankfully, Matty spoke up. “At least have… Whatever those noodles you and (Y/B/F/N) still eat are.” He teased you and you laughed a bit again. One night, you’d told him how much you two would eat Souper Meals in college since your schedules were so hectic and you were also both fairly broke. You also mentioned how you still kept a hefty supply of them despite your recently acquired affluence. 

“Yeah…” You nodded. “I will, thanks. I really appreciate it.” There was a moment of quiet, you could faintly hear whatever music Matty had playing in his room. “Have you eaten?” You asked him, going back to fiddling with your makeup brushes. 

“I have. Two meals at the least.” He chuckled. And again a moment of quiet. “(Y/N).” He used your name the most out of anyone you knew and you really didn’t mind it. 

“Matty.” You matched the soft tone he’d said your name in. Quiet. “Matthew?” You asked. 

“Right, sorry, no.” He sounded a bit flustered. “Uh, get some… noodles.” He chuckled a bit. “And some sleep, you’ve been up late the past few nights.” 

“So have you.” You retorted. 

“But I eat so I have energy.” He teased you. 

“Fuck off.” You mumbled and smiled a bit as he laughed. 

“Right.” He said again. He took a deep breath. “Get some rest, (Y/N). Talk later?” 

“Yeah. ‘Course. Night, Matty.” You smiled a bit.

“G’night, doll.” Matty replied before hanging up. 

You were a bit… stunned? Not that you minded the nickname but he’d just never called you anything aside from your name. You jumped as (Y/B/F/N) knocked, she leaned in your doorway, an inquisitive grin on her face. She wanted to know all the details of that conversation. You played dumb.

“Hey.” You greeted her. “What’s up?” 

“What’s up.” She mocked you. Lovingly. “Oh, I don’t know.” She said as she walked into your room. “Someone just got off the phone with this guy she has a thing for and then this,” She gestures to herself. “Other someone is curious about how it went.” 

And so, as you two typically did, buried yourself in a pile of blankets and your bed and you told her about all the conversations you and Matty had had. And you also told her about the mixture of anxiety and excitement you got around him.

“I think maybe you get anxious around him in person because of how Jeff was.” She stated. You hadn’t thought about your ex boyfriend in ages. But that did make sense. It was a different anxiety than your usual anxiety. It was heightened, you were hypervigilant of yourself and your surroundings. All because of Jeff and his overbearing possessiveness of you.

“Fuck, you’re absolutely right.” You muttered. 

“I will say, I like how cocky you’ve been getting.” She nudged you and you chuckled. 

“Its just the Jeff shit, that’s fucking me up the most right now.” You sighed. 

“Forget the Jeff shit, you’re a big famous director now.”

“(Y/B/F/N).” You chuckled to her. She raised her eyebrow at you. “I’m not that big.” 

(Y/B/F/N) sat up and you followed, she gestured to the two bed, two bath apartment in New York City, a specifically more affluent area of NYC, that you two resided in. “Not that big. This apartment is more than what both our tuitions were.” You laughed, she was right. (Y/B/F/N) pulled you into a hug. “Stop selling yourself so short, (Y/N/N).” 

“Thanks, (Y/B/F/N/N).” You leaned into her hug. “Love you, idiot.” 

“Love you, idiot.” She smiled back at you. You two parted and laid back down, knowing you still wanted to continue to chat. “Hey, remember how we had to lock our dorm room with a knife for a bit?” She asked and you laughed as you nodded. Your phone buzzed between you two and she grabbed it. She smirked a bit as she read the notification before showing it to you. 

Matty Healy   
Dinner tomorrow? If you’re not busy. 🖤


End file.
